


A Planned Life

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Where Ken had no regrets.





	A Planned Life

His world shattered in front of him.

Life was fragile like that. Time had always been so sensitive. In the wrong place, at the wrong time, that is all it takes for  _him_  to take it away.

He could not fight.

There were no laws. There were no enemies. Only the truth and acceptance lying beneath his feet. He accepted the truth. He saw a blueprint of his life.

He started making choices.

His life was like a big project that needs work. With some planning, it could be finished. Living might be hard, but planning was easy. Following the plan was easy. He loved planning.

He loved how permanent everything was in his plan.

He followed the instruction he had made for himself. It was all a part of his plan. So simple and straightforward. All he needed to do was to follow it to the end.

His life was automatic.

People were distant. If only they knew how it was like to lose someone they love. He had lost his whole world. If they understand that, they might have accepted him.

Their pitying eyes were far from accepting.

He felt removed from them. From changes. From the future. From life. He was tired of uncertainty. He only had himself and his plan. He had learned that his plan was the most certain thing of all.

Then he learned he had a chance to remove  _him_  as well.

He was not finding someone to blame. He was not running away from the truth. He was making choices. There were no right or wrong answers. There were only choices.

He was doing  _him_  a favor.

He had planned how they could be removed from it all. It was one goal in life at the end of the project. Following the choices had always been simple.

No one else understands him the way  _he_  did.

How the truth and only the truth was there for them. There was no other choice but to accept. With his world already shattered, he did not have time on his side. All the time in the world had vanished. It was sudden, but he needed to accept. Or else he could not start the project.

What had shattered in  _him_?

For him, it was his world. Has  _he_  lost his world as well? They looked into each other's eyes as if to search for a broken piece of their world. If they had the plan of life. If they had seen the truth of broken worlds, then. There was a choice left.

He ended it.  _His_  plan of life, and his own plan of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Vague enough, I think. Ken is a pretty dark character if no one stops him.


End file.
